A conveyor toaster is a well-known cooking device that uses a heated platen and a slowly rotating conveyor belt. The conveyor belt urges food product (being carried by the conveyor belt) against the platen while it simultaneously pulls the food product across the platen's hot surface. By virtue of its design, a conveyor toaster is able to process food products continuously as opposed to the toasters commonly used by consumers that process food products in batch mode. Conveyor toasters are ill-suited for consumer use because of their size, manufacturing cost, power requirements, and the time required to pre-heat the platen to operating temperature. They are preferred, however, by restaurants and food services that require high-volume through-put and consistent heating/toasting.
Wire conveyor belts used in conveyor toasters and in other fields of technology have been known for many years. Wire conveyor belts are ideal for material handling, cooking, icing, slicing breading, cooling, filling, inspecting, and packing of products like breads, rolls, buns, donuts, confections, cakes, pies, pastries, meat, seafood, poultry, and other processed foods. The simple, open design of wire conveyor belts provides efficient operation with minimum maintenance and easy cleanup to meet sanitation requirements. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a known exemplary wire conveyor belt 10 comprising a plurality of spaced metal rods 16 interconnected by coupling “hook” and “loop” connection elements 18, 20 formed at the rod ends of adjacent metal rods is illustrated. In the conveyor belt 10, the rods 16 support a food product to be conveyed and hold the components of the belt together by way of the interconnected hook and loop connection elements 18, 20.
Wire conveyor belts and conveyor toasters, however, create a number of problems in the food industry. It has been found, for example, in some instances that the rods of a wire conveyor belt can undesirably leave a mark on a food product that runs on top of the belt which can damage the food product and/or render it aesthetically unpleasing to the retailer or the consumer at the point of sale. The markings often become prominent if the product is heated while it is on the belt and/or put under pressure, particularly when the product being conveyed is naturally soft or pliable, such as with many food products processed using conveyor toasters. Since product appearance is an important part of any food item, the marking can be a barrier to the use of a conventional wire conveyor belt to carry food products.
To overcome the marking problems, some conveyor belts include metal plates that attach to the metal rods to provide a uniformly flat support surface. One such conveyor belt, for example, is the wire conveyor belt disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,972, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. This design provides a flat support surface, but is relatively expensive to produce and can create gaps between the plates that can mark or even deform a food product. The plates in the belt are attached to a first spaced rod at a first end and to a second spaced rod that is adjacent to the first spaced rod at the second end. Gaps are naturally created in the conveyor belt when the plates rotate about a driving mechanism. These gaps can allow for the food product to be pinched when the plates come together after the belt already has been loaded with a food product.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the marketplace for a conveyor belt system that is capable of heating and placing a food product under a compressive force without substantially marking or pinching the food product.